battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Heroes: Robots v2
Battlefield Heroes: Robots v2 is a themed update for Battlefield Heroes. The theme centers around a robotic theme predominantly on the Moon, featuring multiple references to , specifically the 2011 instalment .January 16th, 2013 - Transformers references to the New Robots! The update was released on January 16th, 2013, as a subsequent content update for the Robots update.January 16th, 2013 - New Robots are heading to the battlefield! A following content drop was also released in February 2013. Story The 1943 newsreel News From Around the World, created by The World Gazette, begins to detail the progress of the Space Race between the Royal Army and National Army, furthering scientific developments in the meantime. After a reported slow start to their space program, the National Army launch their first surveillance satellite into low Earth orbit (containing a National soldier attached to solar panels with a pair of binoculars). Meanwhile, fighting continues on the Moon between the two factions, as the faction scientists declares the Moon "safe" for exploration by robots. The robots were then transported to the Moon, where it was attempted to be mined for resources. However, the pickaxes provided to the first wave of robots were fragile and inadequate. As reported by the Royal Tribune, the robots eventually become unsatisfied with the work, then unionize and engage in strikes. This strike depleted resources for the armies back on Earth, which forced the factions to resort to makeshift versions of proper army supplies, such as the Royal Army Prototype 4B, Model 2505 MK-3 Light Tank, being a truck covered in thin metal sheets. To face the resource depletion, the scientists then develop an upgrade program for the robots, to give them the ability to properly extract the Moon's resources. Despite being able to mine, the new robots become disinterested with mining, and instead join the fight between the two factions on the Moon. Additions Weapons Four weapons were released for the update, originally shown in the teaser trailer. The weapons were released in February 2013. Royal Army *Hyper Drive Rifle *Surreal Super Rifle National Army *Elektro Slinger *Unrealistic Uber Rifle Cosmetics Four cosmetic sets and six rare items were released for the update, mostly themed around robots. A medal for each team was also available to players who were active during the event. Royal Army *Maximus' Mech Set (Purchase) :*Maximus' Mech Prime Head *Maximus' SuperMech Set (Mech Supplies) *Bart the Bear *Royal Robotic Medal (Awarded to players active during the event) National Army *Primus' Droid Set (Purchase) :*Primus' Supreme Head *Primus' Uberdroid Set (Droid Supplies) *Squiggle's the Squirrel *National Robotic Medal (Awarded to players active during the event) Gallery BFH Railguns.jpeg|Promotional image for the Hyper Drive Rifle and the Elektro Slinger. BFH Shock Rifles.jpg|Promotional image for the Surreal Super Rifle and the Unrealistic Uber Rifle. BFH Maximus' Mech Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image for the Maximus' Mech Set. BFH Primus' Droid Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image for the Primus' Droid Set. Trivia *On the Battlefield Heroes website, the background image for the update contained several easter eggs, such as teasing the upcoming Aliens update.Robots v2 Background Image picture analysis *The binary code seen in the trailer video translates to "Malkovich", referencing American actor and producer , who starred in the movie . References Category:Addons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Addons Category:Battlefield Heroes: Robots v2